


1

by IamCLF



Series: Something [1]
Category: Dis Show
Genre: Angst, Dis Artist, Interesting, Multi, Notes from CLF, This is first for a reason, Tumblr, War, Youtuber - Freeform, fandoms - Freeform, pay attention, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamCLF/pseuds/IamCLF
Summary: This is a not so hidden thought dump for a series that I hope to have fun with





	1

In the beginning, I chose to go to eat at a dinner with my dad. I gave my normal commentary as I ate my father suggested that I would be a good food critic. I had to pause mid bite having never considered this before. What a idea, make a face and use it to complain about all of the not so decent quality things I encounter.

This was brilliant I thought at first, so I sat and created a person. Or I tried to. I wanted to be called surprise surprise, The Observer.

He was to be my mask, my online armor. To protect me from the trolls and various other threats of the internet. To give him a bit of a stricter personality I wanted to structure him around my Autism. He would be great, emotionally challenged, to bright for his own good, and seemingly indestructible.

Then...Then I sat down to draw him. I sat and sketched out several different forms and such but nothing seemed right. I then played a class game on one of our smart boards at my school. A review game it was. That's when I saw it. A floating eye ball with bat wings. In my mind it was destiny calling, reality it was the beginning of a idea. One that would lead to the need for this writing. I finally sat and drew him. I slapped a top hat and three vest on him and called it a day. Gave him a catchy little tag line too. 

Mean time Dis was changing as well. Going from a fluff ball in a blanket to a depressed teen girl with a mouth. Sketch after sketch I made. Two things about her remain constant. A black tee shirt and her messy hair. She grew from my alter ego in to her own as well. Developing like a flower in bloom. 

Okay, I have two people to work with at that point. Dis and The Observer. Not to bad. 

That's when I got the idea for a news panel. To mock the ones I see on TV. Okay, Dis would be the voice of reason, Oz could be the voice of not knowing what politics are but yet knowing all about Cryptoids. That leaves two areas open. Two important sides to every good political news show. A liberal and a conservative. Ones that would push them to the extreme. I bet you guess where this is going....

So Libby and Conner are born.

I took this idea to the harshest critics I could think of. The cruelest most critical thinkers I know.

My lunch friends...

I know that dose not sound that bad but they are really mean and so that means its working right?

Anyways, they ripped apart and analyzed and were unimpressed so I went back to thinking. 

 

A month of thinking, creating, and destroying and this is the final product. I hope you all enjoy it and find it interesting and if you so chose or have any questions feel free to leave a comment. The structure of this little thing will be as fallows, 

Chapter one: What you just read.

Chapter two: Q/A on this chapter

Chapter three: The rise: Based on when this idea starts to spread.

Chapter four:Plans and maybe some things I wish to see in the Dis Show Fandom

Chapter five:Q/A

More chapters will appear as necessary


End file.
